Remipel
Remipel (レミペル, Remiperu) is one of the Kravvyn generals of the Intergalactic Invasion Force which crossed into the Dragon Ball dimension in Age 1110, reaching Earth in 1113 as seen in Dragon Ball Vengeful Demise. He is one of the main villains in the series. Background history When the Tuchiolan government decided to begin using dimensional slip engines to start conquests in alternate dimensions instead of simply galaxies, Kopepox was selected as the expedition's leader and was given permission to select three others to take with him on the trip—one other male and two females in order to allow an upstart breeding population to continue their conquest style (one Kravvyn per galaxy, spreading outwards). Remipel was Kopepox's choice for the other male of the group. As Kopepox preferred to remain in stasis until worlds were available for the taking, Remipel would often act as the sole leader of the group, and typically had each of the Kravvyn females—Daphnia and Zoea—under each arm while their master wasn't looking. Upon their arrival on Earth, he allows their minions to "have their way" with the planet's inhabitants, killing many before the Z-Fighters arrived on the scene. As the minions begin to die off, he finally steps in alongside the females and does battle with the Z-Fighters; however, his power armor is slow and cumbersome in comparison to the speed of the unarmored defenders, and they slowly but surely whittle down his suit's durability. Eventually it becomes too badly damaged and he is forced to discard it and fight in his flight suit. It is at this point that the Z-Fighters discover just how dangerous a Kravvyn can be, as he begins to leap about the battlefield firing intense gaze beams that rival the team's ki attacks. As the two females' power armors are each defeated in turn they join him in their leaping attacks until with much concentration and almost total dumb luck, Remipel and the others are finally brought down. At this point however they release Kopepox, with Remipel bowing to one knee as their leader emerges to show his undying respect (despite his secret claim over both females) and seek to rejuvenate in rejuvenation tanks within their starship. Kopepox nearly succeeds in killing off the entire Z-Fighters team before being defeated mid-gaze beam and the ship is destroyed as the stray beam veers off course. Being unconscious in their rejuvenation tanks at the time, Remipel, Daphnia and Zoea are all slain in the process. However, little does the Z-Fighters know that they had already set a contingency plan into motion... Trivia *Remipel was created on 6/18/2012 when Somarinoa realized that his old character from elementary school, Seikrabh's gaze beam would give the kamehameha a run for its money. While Seikrabh was not available to get a crossover with the Dragon Ball universe and he was never intended to be killed, it was quickly decided that new characters of his species could be created to fill the roll instead. As such, 4 new Kravvyns were created, and each in turn were given names reminiscent of crustaceans, just as Seikrabh's name had been (having originally been spelled "Cycrab"). **He was drawn between 6/18 and 6/19/2012. *Remipel's name is based on remipedes, combined with the name Rémi. Known Abilities General *'Flea Leap (biological):' Using cybernetically enhanced powerful leg muscles and the fact that they evolved on a high-gravity world, Kravvyn are able to, when unhindered by power armor, leap about a battlefield seemingly at random, stopping suddenly between leaps to utilize their various attacks. *'Glacial Pursuit (technological—used only in Power Armor "form"):' Slightly slower than normal power armor movement, this allows the suit to shrug off most attacks as the suit uses the excess energy pulled back from mobility to offer self-repair. "Forms" *Power Armor (slowest, uses technology only, strongest armoring) *Flight Suit (medium speed, balance between techniques and technology, some armoring) *Natural form (fastest, most biological techniques used, weakest armoring, ability to "clone" self) Techniques Power Armor *'Crushing Hold (technological):' Crushes the bones of an opponent in armor's fist using powerful hydraulics. *'Needle Phalanges (technological):' Stabs opponent with clawed hands, dealing severe internal damage. *'Pierce Shot (technological):' Fires a pair of high-velocity mazer beams at an opponent from armor's "fangs"; very hard to avoid *'Piston Piledriver (technological):' Punch opponent using powerful hydraulics in combination with pure muscle strength. Flight Suit *'Claw Grip (technological):' Cybernetic pincer used to grapple and crush opponents. *'Energy Spike (technological):' Energy blade used to impale opponents. *'Gaze Beam (biological):' The signature move of all Kravvyn. Absorbs solar radiation through unknown means and expels it in massive death ray attack fired straight from the eye's pupil. Attack heats up the air around it and leaves the eye itself billowing black clouds of smoke afterwards, although this does not seem to greatly hinder the user's sight. The attack can be used multiple times in a row but overuse causes the eyeball to tear up and blurs vision as a natural reaction to the heating up of the eye, in an attempt to cool it back down. *'Paddle Lights (biological):' Fires sweeping energy beams from Remipel's six shoulder paddles. Easily takes care of flankers, but can be used against frontline assaults, as well to a lesser extent. Natural Form *'Perfect Sight (biological):' A Kravvyn's eye is a highly advanced organ, and it can see into spectrums of light that most other races could only dream of. The iris is also highly focusable, allowing for great vision even at surprising distances. Because of this, a Kravvyn has no trouble figuring out where an opponent is. *'Contingency Ploy:' The segments of a Kravvyn's head crests are able to be detached from the head as proglottids in times of immense crises or by the particularly paranoid. Each detached proglottid is able to survive on its own as a separate organism, and will eventually grow into a clone of sorts of the original individual, possessing the memory that individual had at separation through an advanced form of cellular memory. While an easy method of procreation when alone, proglottids take much longer to mature into adults than those birthed from two separate parents. *'Gaze Beam (biological) *'Paddle Lights (biological) Category:Illustrated Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Kravvyn